Find Me
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: "Sangat di luar dugaan ya… Seorang Huang Zitao itu masih hijau rupanya?"—Kris / "Hei nikmati saja kencanmu ya ?"—Kai / "Sepertinya Kau jadi Cupidnya Kris dan juga Uri baby Zitao, Kai ?"—Kyungsoo EXO's FanFiction [ TaoRis/KrisTao, KaiSoo,lil bit other's official pair ], Uke!GS, Don't Like Don't Read!


.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast :.

Kris Wu Yifan,Huang ZiTao [ _KrisTao_ ], Slight! Other Official Pair

.: Genre :.

Romance,Fluff

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,GS!Uke, Alur abal,Don't Like Don't Read, Just Inspired By Short Manga tittled _**Merry Kiss**_ by _Kotori Momoyuki_ -sensei

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Papi Kai(?)*.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _Sangat di luar dugaan ya… Seorang Huang Zitao itu masih hijau rupanya?"—Kris / "Hei Zitao….Nikmati saja kencanmu ya ?"—Kai / "Sepertinya Kau jadi Cupidnya Kris dan juga Uri baby Zitao, Kai ?"—Kyungsoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Huaaaa….Zitao memakai baju apa saja manis ya ?"**_

" _ **Kau sudah membeli album kumpulan foto itu ya?"**_

" _ **Hei tentu saja….dia kan sumber inspirasiku untuk berdiet kau tahu…."**_

" _ **Oi diet itu bukan hanya untuk cantik doang pabo…biar badanmu sehat juga kau tahu…"**_

" _ **Ya…Ya….terserah deh…."**_

" _ **Hahaha…"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tao hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ribut ribut sekumpulan anak anak SMA itu, Ia tak sengaja menguping percakapan mereka dan entah kenapa ia hanya merasa senang kalau ia bisa menjadi panutan diet sehat bagi anak anak itu,membuatnya semakin semangat untuk berolahraga dan membentuk tubuhnya agar ideal. Ia sangat kesal kalau diet selalu dikaitkan dengan hal hal yang tidak sehat. Hei jika dilakukan dengan tepat..diet tak akan merusak tubuhmu kok….

 _ **Trek**_

Segelas Vanilla Milkshake—yang merupakan pesanannya—tersaji didepannya,

"Ah….Kai….gomapta…."

"Tao-ya…Chukkaeyo….aku tak menyangka penjualan album kumpulan fotomu akan melebihi target penjualan….."

"Tidak percuma kan Kai…kalau ku usulkan perancis….Kaupun juga jadi mengambil angle Tao yang bagus dengan mudah,Kai…"

Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo—kekasihnya itu."Ya..Ya….dan tentu saja dandanan ahli dari Kyungsoo nuna…"

Tao tertawa kecil," Kai kan memang sangat berniat untuk menjadi fotografer kelas dunia nantinya jie…."

"Tapi sebenarnya ada yang hebat lagi…..",tambah Kai,"Tentu saja model manis kita ini…Nona Huang Zitao…"

"A-Ahh….aku cuman melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan kok…",jawab Tao malu malu.

"Kau tau kenapa Kyungsoo noona ? Soalnya aku cuman bilang satu kali dan nona kita ini bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi terbaik yang ku inginkan…hebat bukan ?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kai.

"Iiiihhh…Kaaaaiiii…..A—Aku kan ma—malu…."

Kai dan Kyungsoo lagi lagi tertawa dan tanpa di sadari Zitao, Seorang namja berambut pirang menatap dari kejauhan tao dan ditangannya tergenggam sebuah album dengan cover berupa foto Tao yang tengah memakai pakaian ala perancis yang membuatnya seperti seorang boneka—menatap siapapun yang melihat foto tersebut dengan tatapan seakan akan ingin melindunginya. Ia mengambil album itu di tumpukkan di sebuah meja di kafe di dekat tempat ia berdiri.

"Oi….Hyung…Kita buat pemotretan untuk kencan musim dingin,yuk!"

Namja itu hanya menatap Kai dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tao yang menatap namja yang mendekati Tao itu dibuat terkagum menatap namja itu. Kepalanya membayangkan banyak sekali pose dirinya bersama namja itu. ' _Uaaahhh….Tampannya… Siapa ya ? kalau seandainya saja berfoto dengannya tampaknya menyenangkan…._ ',batinnya setelah membayangkan semua _photoshoot_ dirinya dan namja itu.

Namja dengan rambut pirang panjang seleher,mata dipenuhi tatapan tajam dan proporsi badan yang terlihat bagus kini mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Tao hanya terdiam,ia benar benar terpesona dengan namja itu.

"Yak….Hyung…sedikit lebih dekat…"

 _ **Sreeett**_

Tiba-tiba,namja itu merangkul tao di pinggangnya dan menatap ke kamera, dengan sebuah tatapan dan pose-nya yang dengan ' **Posesif** ' memeluk Tao dari belakang sembari menatap kamera. Jangan lupakan sebuah _smirk_ yang membuat namja itu terlihat semakin tampan.

 _ **Plash**_

" _Okay…done…Good job_ Kris hyung….",Seru Kai setelah mengambil satu gambar Tao yang tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra itu. Kris—nama namja itu kemudian melepas tangannya. Tao masih diam dan terkaget kaget.

' _Apa apaan ini ?_ ',batin Tao tiba tiba—wajahnya tampak memerah

"Sangat di luar dugaan ya… Seorang Huang Zitao itu masih hijau rupanya?",kata Kris yang kemudian meninggalkan Tao yang masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi begitu saja

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya….

Di sebuah ruangan….

"Apa~? Kau berfoto dengan Kris Wu ?"

Tao tengah menghisap sekotak jus jeruk dan mem- _pou_ t bibirnya.

"SERIUSAAAAANNNNN…"

Tao menghela nafasnya panjang,"Iyaaaa Yixing-jie….dan Luhan-jie,bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu…."

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Tao masih mem- _pou_ t-kan bibirnya itu.

"Wah wah jiejie tak menyangka kalau panda kesayangan jiejie yang satu ini bisa seberuntung itu…",kata Yixing sembari mengusak pelan rambut Tao. Tao hanya berdengus kesal. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

 _ **BRAAAKK**_

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan mereka di buka seseorang dengan keras…

"ZITAO AAAAHHHH….. CERITAKAN RASANYA BAGAIMANA DI PELUK OLEH PANGERAN KRIIISS !"

"Si—Sica jie….se—sesaaak….",kata Tao yang dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh Jessica.

"Kayaknya sih hambar…ya kan tao…",kata Luhan dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah…mana mungkin…badan sebagus Kris masa hambar ?",Tanya Jessica heran.

"Uuuhhh….Lu-jie….a—apa apaan sih…"

"Kris itu kan badannya termasuk kategori bagus kau tahu….tipikal tubuh yang rasanya ingin kau rengkuh di saat musim dingin seperti ini….",jelas Jessica lagi.

"Tuhkan zitao sayang…jiejie bilang juga apa…kau benar benar beruntung…"

Tao lagi lagi hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Jessica tiba tiba menyerahkan setumpuk kecil kertas ke Tao."Ah ya….Hampir lupa…Zitao-ah…ini…dari sajangnim…."

"Ini apa ?"

"Kerjaan lah pandaku sayang…"

Tao menghela nafas panjang,"aku tahuuuu…maksudku tapi kerjaan apa ?"

"Sudah baca saja….ada kejutannya juga loh…."

Tao membuka lembaran pertama. Isinya sebuah script. ' _Eh ? Seperti tawaran iklan ?_ '

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat salah satu nama _cast_ dari iklan tersebut. Luhan yang mengintip script tersebut—melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis di samping nama Tao.

"Kris…Wu…Yifan…."

Tao langsung menutup kertas itu. "Lu-jieee…..jangan mengintiiip…."

Luhan tertawa lagi. Ia memang sangat senang menggoda yeoja itu.

"Hahaha….maaf zitao…aku hanya penasaran saja….."

"E—Eh ta—tapi kok produser dan sutradaranya sepertinya saudara Kris ? Marganya sama sama Wu….ah apa bukan yah ?",tambah Yixing yang penasaran dan mengintip ke _script_ itu.

"Kevin Wu Jiaheng….itu kembaran Kris…..mereka itu kembar identik kalian tahu…",jelas Jessica lagi dengan nada layaknya seorang _fangirl_ —membuat Luhan dan Yixing terbelalak.

"JINJJJAAAAA…..",seru Yixing dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Jieee….kalian apa apan sih…",seru Tao ketus.

"Duh,Zitaooo ku sayang….satu saja tampannya bikin hati meleleh apalagi dua kau tahu….",kata Yixing yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Jessica

"Lebih meleleh mana jika melihat Suho-ge?",Tanya Tao tiba tiba.

 _ **SKAK MAT**_

Rona merah muda menjalari yeoja berlesung pipit itu. Kim Suho—penyanyi terkenal di agensi mereka yang merupakan kekasih Yixing. Tao yang melihat reaksi jiejie-nya itu mulai mengeluarkan aura usilnya.

"Kalau jawabannya Kris dan Kevin….kan kasihan Suho geee…..",kata Tao dengan nada merajuk. Jesicca menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan mulai menahan tawa-nya. Yixing semakin merona.

"Ka—Kan a—aku hanya ka—kagum saja memangnya tidak boleh…."

"O-Ooohhh…kagum atau kagum ?",goda Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Lu—Luhaan jieeee…."

 _ **GREP**_

Seseorang tiba tiba memeluk Yixing dari belakang tiba tiba dan mengecup pelan pipi ber- _dimple_ milik Yixing….

"Kalau hanya kagum….aku tak keberatan…itu kan hak yixing…"

"A—Ah…Suho ge….",Kata Yixing kaget

"Yixing-ah…berapa kali harus kubilang untuk memanggilku Junmyeon saja…hmmm…"

"U—Uh…nde….",kata Yixing

"Sedang tidak ada jadwal ?",Tanya Luhan.

"Hari ini aku libur….spesial supaya aku bisa bersama yixing-ku seharian ini…."

Suho kemudian menarik dagu yixing dan mengecup pelan bibir milik yixing. Rona di wajah Yixing semakin menjadi. "Yak,kalian kalau mau _lovey-dovey_ jangan di sini….",seru Tao,Jessica dan Luhan berbarengan. Suho hanya tertawa pelan.

"Huaaa….Sehun-ah….cepet pulang dari jepaaannggg….",gumam Luhan—tak tahan ingin ber- _lovey dovey_ juga dengan Sehun—kekasihnya—yang sayangnya kini sedang ada syuting sebuah Iklan di Jepang.

"Ma—Maaf….",kata mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Ah ya sica nuna…tadi di cariin sooman sajangnim di kantornya….",kata Suho lagi

"Ah begitu…gomapta…",jawab Sica,"Yeorobeun…aku pergi duluan nde…."

"Ndee…"

"Jadi Tao ?",Tanya Suho,"kau menerima pekerjaan itu ?"

"E—Entahlah….karena sepertinya script ini sudah jadi yah….apa boleh buat…",jelas Tao sembari menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya,

Tao menemui lokasi syuting untuk membaca script bersama pemeran yang lain yang tak bukan adalah Kris. Ia di sambut oleh seorang yeoja manis ber-name tag Byun Baekhyun. "Apa kostumnya pas ?"

Tao hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ta—Tapi….ke—kenapa kostumnya seperti ini…a—aku kan malu…."

"Tapi bagus kok…benar benar sesuai dengan seorang Huang Zitao…",jawab Baekhyun.

"A—Ahh….begitukah ? Go—Gomapta….",kata Zitao sambil tersenyum senang.

"Benar Benar pas huh ?"

"Ini pakai baju mandi ini dan ikut aku…."

"E—Eh ma—mau kemana ?"

"Membahas skrip tentu saja…memangnya apa lagi ?"

"A—Ah…Maaf…."

' _Benar benar masih hijau…._ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.: Author's Note :.

Hai, _**DragonPhoenix96**_ In Here ~ ~

Sejujur-nya author udah lama gak nulis FF TaoRis di sini dan Sejujur-nya (lagi) FF ini udah lama ngendon(?) di file FF author….

Rencana-nya sih FF ini tadinya mau oneshot tapi seperti-nya pikiran saya lagi nge-stuck soal TaoRis,jadi dengan amat sangat terpaksa author pecah jadi dua ( sepertinya ) karena author mau tahu apa FF ini cukup bagus untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak…

Banyak FF yang sudah author tulis sebenar-nya tapi entah kenapa seperti-nya author terlalu mengiuti mood untuk melanjutkan atau tidak…

I'm Sorry : (

So Please Review this FF

XOXO,

 _ **Dragonphoenix96**_


End file.
